Pure Megami Liletto
by AngelGarden
Summary: This is an original story that i am writing. kayziha moved into her new home at the age of 16, she's been having didturbing visions which seems to be her terrfying past. how will she deal with it, plus high school and her sex crazy cousin shanyna & childhood friend knives.jealousy, hatred and fights will occur when the thruth of her past surfaces;, and who she really is.


**Prologue**

He pulled his sword from its silver sheath, taking a defensive stance. "You're taking her nowhere." He spoke in a calm deadly monotone voice. The tall handsome impassive lord, felt the need to protect his ward at all cost; even if she had to witness the gruesome act of blood spraying from the contact of sword and flesh. The trees rustled in a frenzy as if his voice had startled them. A small child hid behind his long legs, she grabbed in his white Hakama pants for refuge, his long straight silver hair swaying in the wind.

"No need to draw your sword." The shoulder length dark blonde haired man replied, not wanting to engage in a physical confrontation. "I know you're the lord of these lands, and you have been taking care of our sibling… but I'm sorry, we must take her now." He stood a good distant from the angry looking figure standing in front of him. He doesn't seems to be getting through to him at all, even he feared for his life even to be talking too this man with such a murderous aura. "Wait! we really appreciate all you have been doing for her; really we do." He continued. He did a lousy job suppress the fear for his life.

The northern lord didn't flinch at the pleas of the human who he believed to be disgusting and sickening, even to breathe in the same atmosphere. He narrowed his eyes with a deadly and warning glare with a harsh and violent growl in him throat An old lady who was in the background, stepped forward and handed him a piece of paper; still hoping that he would take it down a notch. She to God in her heart that he would calm down after reading what was written. His evil aura was stifling.

He calmly took the later, scorning the powerful smell of human on it. After reading the details his beautiful golden eyes tainted and glowed blood red. Something about the letter got him angrier than he possible could. Something about the latter made him defensive. It was evident that he was fighting to keep his temper under control; his fangs grew longer in inches and his appearance more fierce, terrifying and deadly. He slowly removed his hand from his sword as if he was no match for them anymore. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

The confused child looked up at her guardian; she was puzzled why her master's reaction towards the intruders had changed.

The old women admired the hiding child. Her facial and comprehensive features tell It all, that she has been well taken care of. They could understand why her guardian was so furious about them taking her away.

However it puzzled her why would the blood thirsty lord who hates and murder human and Conkai's with lower statues and power than him. The blonde, cautiously took the child around her waist. She tried to struggle from his grasps by biting and starching as a way of defense. But what bothered and scared her the most was the fact that her master stood there watching them taking her away and he tried to do nothing about it.

_I thought he cared ...about me... No he does care... But why._

"Please don't, my lord! I don't want to leave you!" The child screamed in terrifying fear, reaching out for her master's hand. "I'm begging you; I want to stay with you... I don't want to go!"

He held a stoic and emotionless face as usual, but his eyes... Damn his eyes. He was like a tall handsome statue. "This is something I have no power over." His words were always few, he wasn't the talkative type. His smooth robotic monotone voice replied with malice dripping from every word. Deep in his heart he wanted to kill them.

The child held on tightly to her master's purple and yellow obi which was tightly tied around his waist and hang carelessly in front of him.

She was gently pulled away by the blonde hair stranger who now firmly held her around her small chest in order to get her away from her over protective master. Her small fragile hands quickly grabbed hold of his left arm but her small hands held no strength to enforce her grip. Her small hands effortlessly slid from his arm.

She looked in his eyes with tear flowing from her tear stricken eyes as she begged her master to forgive her if she has done anything wrong.

Her master showed no emotion on his face as his body grew stiff, it looked like he wasn't even breathing, his eyes showed anger like he was about to explode any minute as well as sadness.

He was never one to show his emotions, but his eyes were most readable to his ward. And every passing minute of her scream and heart renting smell of her tears, kept pushing him to the brink of ripping them to treads and taking her back to his protective side.

The blonde felt bad within himself seeing the girl fighting to get from his grasp. "You have to come with us child. There's nothing he is able to do from this point on." The old lady replied trying to calm the struggling girl.

The angry lord drove his shape four inch fangs in his bottom lip, drawing blood from his punctured lips, while he balled his right fist.

Seeing his ward's panic tears was making him fumed on the inside. He growled in his throat at the man as he painfully watched him pulled away his ward. At that moment he wanted to rip his throat out and left it for stray animals, but he refrained from doing so. He kept violence at a minimal when he was around her. He felt helpless.

The child looked in her master's eyes as she was dragged away from the only thing that truly mattered to her... Her Lord. That was the last time she will ever touch him. Her fingers clutched to his palm... The last touched...was the feeling of her fingers slipping from his shape murderous claws.

"…Why… Why my lord. Why did he let them take me…?"

Author's Note

Hello im a new writer on Fanfiction. I've been writing all my life. but i finally decided to upload some of them. Anyway this story will contiune, its an episode kind of story. it'll be nice to hear your reviews for hey would help me a lot in making my writing better.


End file.
